The King of Fighters 94
The year, 1994. Once again the invitations to the King of Fighters find their ways to the world's most wicked warriors. But the patron of this little party remains unknown. It cannot be Geese, nor can it be Krauser. So whom could they be from...? Among all the hopes and doubts, the legendary superstars of the fighting world begin to form their mighty teams. What type of battle with these magnificent fighters sure to go down in history show us? For the answer, you must explore the fight with characters from SNK's biggest brand-name games. In addition to combatants from the competitive fighters "Fatal Fury" and "The Art of Fighting," you'll find old favorites from such SNK classics as "Psycho Soldier" and "Ikari." Source: IGN System: Arcade, NeoGeo, Wii, PSP, PS2 Release Date: August, 25, 1994 Genre: Fighting Publisher: SNK Developer: SNK Fighters (original version) Terry Bogard - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Terry Bogard Andy Bogard - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Andy Bogard Joe Higashi - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Joe Higashi Athena Asamiya - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Athena Asamiya Sie Kensou - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Sie Kensou Chin Gentsai - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Chin Gentsai Kyo Kusanagi - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Kyo Kusanagi Benimaru Nikaido - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Benimaru Nikaido Goro Daimon - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Goro Daimon Heavy D! - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Heavy D! Lucky Glauber - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Lucky Glauber Brian Battler - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Brian Battler Kim Kaphwan - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Kim Kaphwan Chang Koehan - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Chang Koehan Choi Bounge - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Choi Bounge Heidern - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Heidern Ralf Jones - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Ralf Jones Clark Steel - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Clark Steel Yuri Sakazaki - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Yuri Sakazaki Mai Shiranui - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Mai Shiranui King - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|King Ryo Sakazaki - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Ryo Sakazaki Robert Garcia - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Robert Garcia Takuma Sakazaki - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.png|Takuma Sakazaki Rugal Bernstein (round 1) - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.gif|Rugal Bernstein Rugal Bernstein (round 2) - King of Fighters 94 - Arcade.gif|Rugal Bernstein Fighters (ReBout / HD version) Terry Bogard - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Terry Bogard Andy Bogard - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Andy Bogard Joe Higashi - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Joe Higashi Athena Asamiya - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Athena Asamiya Sie Kensou - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Sie Kensou Chin Gentsai - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Chin Gentsai Kyo Kusanagi - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Kyo Kusanagi Benimaru Nikaido - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Benimaru Nikaido Goro Daimon - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Goro Daimon Heavy D! - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Heavy D! Lucky Glauber - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Lucky Glauber Brian Battler - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Brian Battler Kim Kaphwan - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Kim Kaphwan Chang Koehan - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Chang Koehan Choi Bounge - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Choi Bounge Yuri Sakazaki - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Yuri Sakazaki Mai Shiranui - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Mai Shiranui King - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|King Ryo Sakazaki - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Ryo Sakazaki Robert Garcia - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Robert Garcia Takuma Sakazaki - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Takuma Sakazaki Heidern - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Heidern Rugal Bernstein (round 1) - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Rugal Bernstein Rugal Bernstein (round 2) - King of Fighters 94 - PS2.png|Rugal Bernstein Links SNK Wikia Arcade Quartermaster Sprite Database Spriters Resource